feral_heart_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
TigerClan (Cateo20022)
Don't edit this page unless it's a tiny correction (e.g your OC name has been spelled wrong) otherwise you will be reported. ��'''-----------------------------------------------------�� Your whiskers twitched as a new scent hit your nose. You felt confused at first, unsure of the creature that left the scent. The leaves under your paws crunched as you padded through the green forest, it's scents welcoming you. The territory seemed strange, different from your old home but interesting. The high trees covered the sky, leaving a cool shade undernearth. The ground hardly had any grass and instead was covered by mud and felt cool under your pads. I think I can get used to this. You thought with a purr. Even the bird songs sounded different than back in the forest you lived in. They sounded calm and quiet, making you relax your shoulders and close your eyes and rest properly for the first time in a few sunrises. The trees seemed to catch the wind before it reached your pelt, not daring to disturb you. ''Did I finally find my place? ''You asked yourself. Surely this is the place you were searching for? Rustling in a bush not far away from you made the fur on your shoulders stand righ up. Suddenly you spotted some movement from the corner of your eye. Withing a hearteat you were pressed to the ground, your sore paws filling up with energy at the thought of finally having some prey after your long journey. As silently as a snake you crept up to the small pond, jaws parted and ready to bite down on the creature a few tail-lenghts away from you. Using the strenght left in your paws, you tensed your musicles and leaped into the air. With a small thud you landed on the creature. Not wanting to give it a chance to escape, you bit down on its neck. You let the unusual but mouthwatering taste of prey wash over your tongue before letting go and sitting up. You swiped your tongue over your muzzle as you let your eyes travel over the tiny body. It was a small lizard with mottled brown skin with a long tail. Although it wouldn't fill you up whole it was a good start. You crouched down and bit down on it. It felt weird to be eating something like this but you didn't really care right now, you had to eat and rest. "Stealing LeopardClan prey I see." Your eyes shot open as you heard a soft voice coming from a nearby tree. As quickly as you could, you swallowed the piece you were chewiing and looked up, searching for the owner of the voice. A few heartbeats later a slim, black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes landed on the mud in front of you. The same sharp scent that was at the edge of the forest clung to her pelt. Although she didn't show any hostility you could feel that you were trespassing. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She mewed, her voice showing no emotions. You felt as if you were as small as a dainty mouse under the she-cats gaze. Her fur ruffled as a breeze exploded through the trees however she didn't move. "M-my name's _____ a-and I just wanted to have s-some prey I-" You stammered briefly before she interrupted you. "That lizard would have fed an elder or a kit but you decided to take it away from them." She narowed her eyes at you. Before you could say anything she took a step towards you. "You have two choices, leave our territory and never come back or stay and get your ears clawed off." You dipped your head to the she-cat and padded away the way you first came. Even if you stayed you were too weak for a fight. As you neared the pond where you first caught the lizard you heard the cats voice again. "Actually... wait _____!" You stopped at her mew until she stood beside you. She panded slightly and now that you were closer you saw the gray fur on her muzzle. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay here and join my clan, TigerClan." She mewed. Although you could see that she didn't feel comfortable with leaping after you, she still held her proud look and had her chin high in the air. You stood there silently without answering. ''TigerClan? A clan? '' A heartbeat passed before you remembered what you heard from different cats on your journey. You remember hearing about cats that live in groups called clans. ''Could this be the path my paws are set to follow? ''Before the she-cat changed her mind, you nodded. You heard a purr of amusement from her. "Great. Why don't we head to camp now? Oh and take the remains of the lizard with you, making a good first impresion will let you settle in faster." She mewed. "What is your name?" You asked. She turned around her blue eyes showing nothing but kindness and for a second you thought that you imagined all the hostility that you saw before. "I'm Patchstar, leader of TigerClan." You raced after Patchstar, your nose only reaching her tail tip. She ran faster than any cat you ever met and for a heartbeat you thought that her paws weren't even touching the mud underneath. She stopped when the two of you reached a bramble bush. Carefully you followed her through until you stood beside Patchstar looking down at a small clearing. Several cats were sharing tongues near dens while a few kits played in the middle of the clearing. Many different pelted cats crouched beside a pile of prey, crunching on the lizards and some frogs or mice. Finally you noticed Patchstar standing at the bottom of the pile of rocks that led to the clearing, You followed her to a giant boulder starnding in the middle of the clearing not too far away from the kits. Now cats were heading your way, whiskers twitching while others were snarling. A tortoishell she-cat who was previously sharing tongues with a younger tabby cat wrapped her fluffy feather-like tail around two kits protectively. "Let all cats able to hunt for themselves gather beneath the high boulder for a clan meeting!" Patchstar's mew rang through the clearing. Several cats emerged from the dens however most of the clan members were already in the clearing. When all the cats settled down she continued. "As you see we have a stranger in our camp-" before she could finish an angry yowl interupted her. "He stole our prey!" Only now you remembered the lizard in your jaws and carefully placed it down on the ground. "This is a gift to the clan." You managed to mew without your voice shaking from the angry look the ragged white furred tom gave you. Before the tom could continue Patchstar's voice rang out over the clearing once again. "As you all know our clan needs new warriors and for this reason I decided to give this cat a chance. From this moment on _______s destiny is tied with TigerClan and he/she will serve this clan." When she finished her head turned to look at you. "Welcome to TigerClan." As she mewed the words you felt energy surge through you. As quiet as the pawsteps of a dainty mouse you heard voices of cats traveling on the wind. "Welcome ______..." "Be a loyal warrior to the clan..." "Show that you're a strong and brave cat..." "StarClan watches over you..." ��-------------------------------------------�� Long ago when Snowstar was the leader of ShadowClan, two cats from each clan were to make a journey in search of a new territory due to the unknown sickness that killed multiple cats in each clan. Robinflight and Tigerwhisker were the chosen cats of ShadowClan. The journey was long and difficult for all the cats and several of them have died. After moons of traveling they finally found the forest they could call theirs. By now only five cats remained. Smallstep of ThunderClan, Twistedfoot of RiverClan, Silverleaf of SkyClan and the two ShadowClan warriors. However soon after a battle broke out between the Clan cats and rogues for the territory. Much blood was spilled that day. The remaining cats sat vigil for the cats that died in the battle and after buried them BigPond.PNG|Pond HighBoulderandStoneCircle.PNG|High Boulder and Stone Circle LookoutCliff.PNG|Lookout Cliff sparringarena.PNG|Sparring Arena moonpoollp.PNG|The Moonpool freshkillpile.PNG|Freshkill pile Leaders Denlp.PNG|Leaders Den warriors den lp.PNG|Warriors Den medcatdenlp.PNG|Medicine Cats Den Apprentices Den lp.PNG|Apprentices Den EldersDenLp.PNG|Elders Den TheNursery.PNG|Nursery '''Pond: A giant pond beside the camp where the apprentices, kits and warriors can practice swimming or get some water. Sometimes you can catch a frog in it. Sparring Arena: '''This is where spars between cats is held. It can either be two apprentices or warriors practicing their battling skills. It's also used as the second part of the warrior assesment where an apprentice battles a new warrior, their mentor, the deputy or in rare occassions, the leader to prove that they're ready to become a warrior. The leader will sit on the giant stone beside the fence while other cats will be sitting outside the fence. No claws are to be used during battle. '''Outlook Cliff: Warriors sit at the edge of the cliff during the night to make sure that no strangers get into camp. They will raise an alarm if they see that the clan is in danger. Sometimes apprentices are allowed to join their mentors on the cliff. High Boulder and Stone Circle: The leader will adress the clan from the high boulder beside the sparring arena. During this time the stone circle at the foot of the boulder should be kept clear as it's where kits, apprentices and warriors stand when they move up a rank. Bodies of dead clanmembers will be laid on the stone circle so everyone in the clan can gather around and sit vigil for him or her. Moonpool: '''A pool of water that reflects the silverpelt every night. Medicine cats and leaders come here to share tongues with StarClan. Mentors will take their apprentices to the moonpool to share tongues with StarClan before they become a warrior. Each apprentice must make the journey once. Gatherings are held here. '''Leaders Den: The clan leaders den. No cat should enter the den without the leaders permission. Medicine Cat Den: Medicine cat and his or her apprentice stay in this den. It's full of different herbs which shouldn't be touched by anyone except the medicine cats. Ill cats will stay in this den. Warriors Den: This is where the warriors of the clan stay. Apprentices Den: Apprentices of the clan stay in here. Nursery: '''The nursery is a well protected den where nursing and expecting queens stay with their kits. They usually get the softest nests and apprentices often bring feathers and flower petals to make their nests more comfortable. '''Elders Den: Elders of the clan stay here. They have soft moss lining the den floor and a small pool of water near the entrance of the den so they wouldn't have to walk far away to get a drink. Lost River: '''The lost river is LeopardClans teritorry. The land is covered with cool mud and grass that LeopardClan cats roll in to camoufladge not only their pelts but also their scent when attacking a trespassing cat. There are three abandoned twoleg nests where cats often hunt for mice and sometimes collect cobwebs or moss. Apprentices are taught to swim in the river that runs near the border. LeopardClan cats can hunt lizards, frogs, mice, birds and small snakes here. '''Shade Forest: '''Shade Forest gets its name from the fact that the trees strech high and cover the sky, leaving a shade under. Cats with dark pelt can hide in the forest easily. The forest is rich with prey however LeopardClan prefers to stay away from it due to the twolegs that often visit it. Cats can often find prey such as mice, sherws, voles, squirrel and an ocasional rabbit here. '''Rocky Cliff: Considered a dangerous place because of the falling rocks that took the lives of multiple cats. Apprentices are phobidden to go there without a patrol of cats consisting of at least one runner. Dangerous creatires have been found here. Sun-Drown Place: A sandy shore where twolegs come in greenleaf. Cats often make the journey to the Sun-drown Place to clear their minds or if they are lost and need some time away from their clan. Frozen Hills: '''Ice covered mountains. You can rarely find prey here and because of the sliperry ground, warriors and apprentices alike shouldn't come here during leaf-bare as several cats have slipped on the ice and not only have fallen a long way down and broken not only paws but as serious as their spine or worse, fell to death. LeopardClan cats used the abandoned twoleg den when their camp was burned down when Ivystar was their leader. '''Twolegplace: No cat should enter the twolegplace. Cats have been taken away by twolegs there and is dangerous because of the twoleg monsters and dogs near it. Adder Path: A place where deadly snakes roam. Not even the skilled Snake Hunters are to come here unless they have an important reason. 1. Follow the warrior code 2.'''Follow the dress code '''3. Don't start unnecessary battles 4. Only leader and medicine cat can make prophecies 5. No rogue/loner/kittypet names 6. No double-clanning (you can be part of human or other animal groups but not any other cat clans) 7'''.Listen to the leader, deputy and medicine cat '''8. You can't have names containing Star, Moon, Silverpelt. You will be asked to change the name if you try to join the clan with it. 9. Cats should know what the prefix and suffix of your name are. Don't do Skull, Skeleton, Void or anything like that. (The only big cat names you can use is Tiger and Lion, no Leopard, cheetah, puma or jaguar) 10. Don't powerplay 11. No advanced roleplay or anatomy! You will be warned once and after that you will get thrown out of the clan 12. Have fun but also be serious when needed 13. Be active! 14. Use realistic pelt and eye colors. No pink cats with purple eyes please. 15. No you can't join as a leader or deputy as these ranks can only be earned. If joining as a medicine cat you must be ready to get tested on your herb handling skills. 16. '''You can't move up a rank unless the leader allowed you to do it/did the ceremony in the rp. '''17. '''After your OC stays in the rp for 6 irl months he or she will have to be moved into the elders den as we can't have immortal cats here. It takes about six irl days until a kit can become an apprentice (unless they joined as a 6 moon kit) and about two - three weeks for an apprentice to become a warrior. '''18. If you're inactice without warning the deputy or leader, you will be thrown out of the clan after five days of inactivity. (The news from the previous month will be deleted once the month ends) ' '''October 26, 2016-' TigerClan is created! Welcome everycat! ��-----------------------------------------------------�� A '''leader is a warrior who is highest in the Clan Hierarchy. The leader is responsible for everything that goes on in a Clan. Leader (1): A deputy is a cat who is second in command to the leader, aiding them in their tasks and replacing them immediately after their death or retirement. Also, when the leader is ill or unable to perform their duties, the deputy will take the leader's place until they recover Deputy(1)- Medicine cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries.They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan.They are highly respected cats by all the Clans. Medicine Cats (2)-''' '''Warriors are adult Clan cats who feed and protect the Clan. Their duties are extremely important to the overall survival of the Clan. Warriors-''' Apprentices are Clan cats six moons or older, training to be a warrior, medicine cat, runner or snake hunter under a mentor.' '''Apprentices-' A queen is a she-cat that is expecting or has recently given birth to a litter of kits. A queen can become a permanent queen after her kits became apprentices. She will help to look after other queens and their kits. Queens-''' A '''kit is a cat under the age of six moons who is still living in the nursery with its mother and littermates. Kits-''' An '''elder is a Clan cat that has served his or her Clan faithfully, but has now retired. They are wise and are held in high respect by the other cats. Elders-''' 'Allies-' 'Enemies/Traitors-' '''"Can I join as a canine or big cat?" No, we don't allow alow any canines or big cats in LeopardClan and your joining request will be declined. "Why was ____ exiled?" No cat is exiled for no reason. They have either broken the rules on the wiki or on animal jam. "Can I become a ____?" Once you step onto a path of a warrior, medicine cat, runner or snake hunter you are to stay on that rank unless you have permission from the leader. We can't have a cat join as a warrior, get bored and want to change to a medicine cat suddenly. "My friend wants to join the clan but he/she isn't able to comment on the wiki. What can he/she do?" If a cat who wants to join TigerClan isn't able to join through the wiki they can come to Patchstars' den once she's online and ask to join. Patchstar will ask them the questions presented on the joining form and add you to the page if you're accepted. "We didn't travel all this way for nothing. We made the journey to understand how important the clan is to us. Leopardfangs death made me realize that and because of that, I will create a new clan. We will be as strong as the ancient LeopardClan cats and as brave and loyal as Leopardfang and for this, we will become LeopardClan. In memory of the ancient LeopardClan. In memory of Leopardfang."' - Iceclaw ' "Blood makes you kin but loyality makes you family. That's why LeopardClan is so strong. We don't fight for ourselves, we fight for our family, for the cats who we care for."' -Stormleap ' "Promise me one thing, only one. Promise me that you won't let the clan down, promise that you will protect it with your life. Promise it to me just as I did to StarClan all those moons ago." '-Icestar' "Just like the seasons, LeopardClan has changed over time but our roots still stand from all the way back when Icestar created the clan." '-Pinefur' "I don't know what you've been through, what you saw and how much pain you experienced but listen. No matter how dark the times might seem, no matter how hard it might be to remain hopeful, remember, every LeopardClan cat will stand with you, kits, elders, warriors ,apprentices and I. You're not alone anymore." '-Patchstar' Feel free to add art or images of your cat here! :3 ' Patchykitty.png|Patchstar Patchstar Fanart.jpg|Patchstar by Envisioment (aka Azaleasong) ' Due to the different timezones Patchstar isn't able to spend time with all of you and because of that, I am thinking of having two leaders lead LeopardClan. Patchstar will be responsible for the GMT (and similar to that) timezones while the second leader will be responsible for Eastern, etc. Two leaders or continue with one? Two! One! Joining Form (Please fill everything in): OC Name: Username: Description: Age: Mate: Kits: Rank: (Only if warrior, med-cat, snake hunter or runner) Are you interested in getting an apprentice?: RP Example (Must be longer than a few sentences): Previous Clans/Packs: Why did you leave the clans/packs?: Why do you want to join the clan?: How many warrior cat books did you read?: (Optional) In game picture: Alliance Form (You can't ask to become an enemy as you can only become an enemy as the rp continues): Clan/Pack: Leader and Deputy: Leader and Deputy Usernames: Members in the clan/pack: Light or Dark realmed: How will LeopardClan benefit?: How will your clan/pack benefit?: Leaving Form (Although why would you want to leave heh heh... ) : OC Name: Reason for leaving: How we can improve: 'Editor Squad' Links: Our Roleplaying Thread Category:Traditional Clans Category:Clans Category:TigerClan Category:Warrior Cats Category:Warriors